In Sickness and Health
by ThePiplupTrainer
Summary: During your everyday training, you fall victim to sickness and have to be kept bedridden. But, to possibly make your day better, one of your fellow trainees comes to check on you.
1. Chapter 1

In Sickness and Health

Armin x Reader

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama and not myself. I don't own any of the characters.**

The sun was bright and hot as usual. The humid, dusty air was always a little suffocating to you and the stifling uniforms of the 104th Trainee Corps was no help. Beads of sweat would form under your brow and upper lip. It had become more bearable throughout the first year of training to ignore, especially when standing at attention. You had been screamed at before by Keith Shadis and it wasn't exactly a hobby. Whether it was verbal abuse or a head butt (which Kirschtein had demonstrated how painful they were), it was undesirable to remain on his radar. Today was different though. There was more exhaustion in your joints than normal. The ground beneath you seemed to spin and you saw the occasional double of a fellow soldier.

_Dehydration_, you told yourself. _It's no reason to half-ass your way through today_.

On that day, it was hand-to-hand combat training. You were not particularly strong but you weren't weak either. Standard height, weight, but nothing of outstanding physical stature. You knew your strengths and weaknesses and weren't going to try something stupid like getting cocky with Braun or Leonhardt. They were certainly nothing to sneeze at. No, instead you stayed among familiar enough faces.

Fragile looking Christa had been quite the opponent. As shot as she was, Christa had a bit of force in her blows. She could throw a barrage of agile punches that would stun a person, easy. You knew better than to stay on the offensive too long with her. With arms thrown up as blockades, you breezily dismissed her attack and moved in on one of your own. Rearing your harder hitting arm, you launch a fist through the air for Christa. She side stepped and took a deep jab at your ribcage. Of course it hurt and was going to bruise later but something felt off key. From such a minor attack, you started tasting a metallic type substance which was never a good sign.

_Ignore it! _you urged yourself. _A real enemy would use to their advantage. _

"Are you alright, _? You look pale," Christa expressed with deep concern. It was always so endearing that she cared so compassionately for her other soldiers, but you didn't want anyone's pity. No one would take pity on you if you felt ill during a genuine fight.

"I'm fine," you replied breathlessly, drawing your hands up again. Christa didn't seem convinced of you statement but continued with the scuffle as soon as you sent another bullet punch towards her body.

The heat continued to beat down violently on you like a drum as the fight dragged on. You were trying to give your absolute 110% effort but your entire body shook with exhaustion. Your vision wavered and your balance constantly shifted in order to remain up right.

_I'm fine_, you thought. _I'm fine and I'm going to win!_

You crouched to strike a hooking punch to Christa's thigh to put a limit on her agility. Unfortunately enough, she foresaw the attack and dodged with her light step. Black dots danced before your eyes as Christa stayed in constant motion. Throwing what seemed to be all her weight into her speeding fist coming at your face, you caught it with both hands. Your plan was to throw Christa over your shoulder and win the match. Having suspected this, Christa straightened out her other hand and chopped at your neck.

The maneuver had been taught to you by the instructor. It was supposedly going to temporarily stun your opponent. You hadn't bought into it. A little chop to the neck? What that supposed to do? Yet, as soon as the force of Christa's hand connected to your neck, your nerves seemed to shatter. You dropped on all fours, gasping for breath. Christa kneeled beside you, patting your back.

"_, you need to go sit down. Please, before you seriously injure yourself."

"I'm . . . fine," you huffed, struggling to your feet. The ground seemed to spin faster, making your stomach lurch.

"Please be careful. You need to take better care of yourself." Christa gently hoisted you to your feet, since your self-efforts had been fruitless. She kept a delicate hand on your back.

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm only a little tired. Just keep practicing."

You tried your luck next with Ymir. She had been standing around, looking passive a she watched Christa's fights. You faced her with fists raised and more sweat dripped down your face. Ymir didn't look nearly as concerned as Christa did. No, she stared at you with cold eyes. She was the type that was neither happy nor upset about the conditions their opponents walked away in, unharmed or bleeding.

You made the first move. Your lightning quick hands flew for Ymir's face like canons. She caught both fists and brought a bony knee into your stomach causing you to spit up a bit.

"Tch," she clicked her tongue, unimpressed, and kept you at bay.

Gritting your teeth, you threw all your weight into the pressing force you had against Ymir's hands. Instead of pushing back, she side stepped and let you fly forward, almost landing on your face. Thankfully, for your pride and health, you caught yourself in the nick of time to prevent said face plant

It wasn't as if the entire Trainee Corps was watching you, but you felt embarrassed. First, you were beaten by the smallest person in the entire group and left looking sick and weakly. Then you started earning pity points for not being at the top of your game that day. Lastly, you were losing to a lazy soldier who wasn't even trying. This was unacceptable! The day you signed up for training was the day you promised yourself and humanity that you would become strong enough to kill the Titans. That meant giving it your all each and every day. You didn't say good bye to your family to become Titan food, but to make them proud and be strong in a time of panic. So even in a tiny moment like this, you had to prove to yourself that you were strong and not willing to give up.

You recollected the most balance you could then focused on Ymir. She was facing you with a bored expression. Her palms were open and up as if she was ready to absorb your bullet punches. Spreading your feet, you took off on a full paced dash. With your body positioned to ram Ymir, your actual plan was to fake her out and deliver a round of hard hitting blows to her lower abdomen. It was basically foolproof! She was in no position to defend herself nor would she have fast enough reflexes to react at this point. You grinned in satisfaction.

Yet, time seemed to slow down. Something didn't feel right. Ymir had remained in that exact same position; palms overt and raised, without so much as a flinch. There was a glint in her eyes that made your blood boil. Then you realized the trap. With no time to even skid to a close halt, Ymir grabbed your arms that neatly fell into her hands. Heaving a grunt, she tossed your still-in-motion body behind her and sent you soaring. Your body was actually airborne and you could see sneering Ymir between your legs, though as expected, time sped up again as you began plummeting towards the ground. Now, being the oh-so talented person you were, not only did you manage to take another soldier down with you, but you also landed head first on the ground. Needless to say, it was embarrassing.

After the collision, it felt as if your brain was doing 360˚ flips and the world had decided to practice spinning pirouettes. Everything was moving up and down, side-to-side, back and forth, and so on. Someone rolled you onto your back and kept your head elevated. None of your thoughts were straight. Only seconds ago you had been plotting Ymir's defeat and now everything was blank. You had hardly registered your head connecting with the dusty ground or who you had knocked over.

Very vaguely, you could make out a few faces that had gathered around and peered down at you. Christa and the culprit of the situation were standing to your left. On the opposite side, you saw Sasha who had been close by when everything went down. You were pretty sure you also saw Connie's bulbous bald head somewhere in there. Dialogue was being exchanged among them and some of it was directed towards you but there was no way of response. All you could do was stare up at everyone stupidly with your mouth agape. Well, that was, until the pain hit.

A low groan escaped your lips as the throbbing sensation spread across your skull. You could practically feel the knot beginning to form. The sun was viciously slapping your cheeks with its rays. And there was sweat. So much sweat. Was it possible that it was thirty degrees hotter than it had been five minutes ago? Your body was screaming in that uniform and cried for release. The thing that you craved most at that moment was to plunge in a tub full of ice.

You felt your body being picked up and your arms slung around the necks of people on either side of you. All of your limbs hung like slack ropes. There was no strength remaining for you to pick yourself up or even respond to the pain with more than a sound. Your heart was racking inside your chest, threatening to escape. Everything was blurred with few recognizable hints. There was a yelling body mass that moved towards you which could have been none other than Shadis. There were the shuffling of feet from nerves and calling out answers. Shadis picked up your head and looked at you with those hard, brown eyes. He struck intimidation even in your half-conscious body. He called something out but even at such a close range, you couldn't understand what he was saying. Shadis released your head and let it drop like a ragdoll. It was almost as if your neck muscles and bones had suddenly vanished. A few more words were exchanged between your fellow trainees and Shadis before your two supports rushed you to the girls' barracks.

The memory was all slurred together. Was it Sasha and Mina who brought you there? No. Mine wasn't even near when you fought Ymir. It was Sasha and . . . that person you crashed into! You hadn't been able to catch a glimpse of them. There were scenes of being lain on you back and having someone slide off your boots and harnesses. A cool rag had been laid on your forehead and someone tipped a cup of water into your mouth. You were never quite sure of when these things had been fetched but you felt fresher and the blood had returned to your head. Either way, your eyes were burning, begging to be closed and for you to rest.

_Only a few minutes. No more than that. I need to keep training, _you though tiredly. _I can't . . . look weak. I need to . . . train . . . harder . . ._

It was evening when you awoke. How did you know? The kerosene and candles were lit and none of the other girls were to be seen. A lukewarm, damp rag had fallen to the floor and a cup of water had been set at the foot of the bunk, half empty. The blankets had entangled themselves at your feet, showing signs that you'd kicked them off with ferocity.

Propping yourself up with an elbow, you wiped the sleep from your eyes and tried to rethink the process of getting to this point. This morning, you had woken with the rest of the girls in your cabin and taken a shower before heading for breakfast. As usual, they served lumpy, misshapen oatmeal the same color of a stormy day. Next, you began the routine morning exercises that led into the afternoon hand-to-hand combat session. You hadn't been feeling your best and had been by Christa. Then you challenged Ymir and . . .

You regressed back into the pillows as the memories came flooding back. The awful feeling of being tricked so easily by Ymir then being tossed through the air burned a hole in your chest. How could you not have seen that coming? Had you really been that drunk on confidence? To top it all off, you had twisted your body in such a manner that you landed on your head and managed to take another person down with you.

_Oh, you're a gifted soldier alright_, you though spitefully.

Gingerly, you ran a hand over the bruised lump along your hairline and instantly winced. The simple tap sent a wave of pain to your nerves and made you withdraw your touch. Your joints and muscles still felt weak and fragile as if they would fracture at the slightest strain. It also felt like the high afternoon sun was still harassing you. A sweat had broken out on your forehead and the labored breathing and yet to cease. You might as well have been lying on the sun. The temperature was all too hot. One the bright side of the situation, the world had stopped spinning. Your vision was clean and thoughts could cross your mind without becoming jumbled. There was no more throbbing from your head but those were all the improvements you could think of. Well, you were also off your feet which was a nice change.

The door creaked open, little by little, with a slow pace. You closed your eyes and prepared your face of steel. No way would you give Ymir the satisfaction of her walking in and seeing you so beat and feeble. No doubt she would give you that irritating triumphant sneer and gloat in silence. You absolutely would not meet her wishes! You would be perfectly fine by tomorrow morning and it would be your personal mission to kick her ass in combat. But you were met with quite a surprise as to who had entered the barracks. Armin Arlert stood by the entryway, holding a tray of the mess hall's disgusting, discolored food and a fresh cup of water.

"Oh, _. You're awake. That's good." He proceeded into the room setting the tray down on a small table that had been placed by your bunk.

"Arlert? What are you doing? You're not allowed to be here."

"I volunteered to bring your dinner. The other girls were going to give it to you after they were done eating but it would've been old by then."

"Oh . . .well, uh, thanks." You felt bad for the rude introduction that you had greeted Armin with. A boy had never entered the girls' barracks (which all the trainees had been warned If so case happened) and you had never said a word to this one before. There was a hint of awkwardness between you two as the period of silence grew longer.

"Are you feeling any better? You were nearly unconscious when Sasha and I bought you in here," Armin conversed, trying to lighten the mood.

"It feels like my arms are made of paper and I'm roasting on the sun but other than that, I'm fine," you replied honestly.

Armin gently laid the back of his hand across your forehead. You flinched as his fingers brushed over the knot on your head. He didn't seem bothered by all the sweat making itself at home on your face.

"I was afraid so. You have a pretty bad fever. That's why it was hard to fight today. You're sick."

"It was only a little dehydration. I'm fine. I'll be back on my feet tomorrow," you replied indifferently.

"But Instructor Shadis assigned you several days of rest . . ."

"I'm not sick. I promise. The only reason I didn't fight well was because I didn't give it my best effort. If I blame illness for my fault, that would only mean I'll become weaker."

Armin sighed, seeing that it was no use in arguing with you. "If you insist, but will you at least eat dinner?"

Peering back over to the tray he had brought, you scrunched your nose in disgust. Even after a year of eating many gray blobs, they still tasted the same to you; awful. Besides, you weren't that hungry anyway.

"I'm sorry to make you go through the effort of bring my dinner here, but I think I'll wait until breakfast."

"If you want to get better faster, you have to give your body nutrients. You haven't eaten in hours and you'll only be hungrier when breakfast comes."

Defiantly, you turned your nose up at the tray. "Sorry, but no."

Armin sighed again as he picked up the rag that had been distributed on the floor. He poured some of the fresh water on it and placed it on your forehead. You made a sound welcoming the pleasant coolness.

"So," you began, sitting up in the bed, "why are you suddenly taken with my health?"

Armin blushed and averted his eyes from your gaze. "Oh, uh . . . well it's sort of my fault that your head hit the ground." He quick held his hands up in defense like you were going to hit him. "I'm really sorry."

You were confused. Arming couldn't hurt so much as a fly let alone a person (and a girl at that). Seeing him stand there in such a stance and the blush so deep in his cheeks and humorous and even slightly cute. You had to suppress a grin.

"What could you have done?" your voice twinkled with amusement.

Armin shuffled his feet lowering his arms and drumming his fingers against his thigh. "U-um, when Ymir threw you across the yard, I accidently pushed you so you won't land on me. I-It didn't really work out for either of us."

"Look, Arlert, if anything, I should be apologizing. I'm the one who knocked you over. Pushing me away was just natural instinct. I'm sorry if I injured you but there's no need to worry about me. I'll be back on my feet tomorrow."

You had always pegged Armin as a worrywart. He infinitely acted like he was stepping on eggshells with everyone. Forever scared of making a mess and keeping quiet. You had never been fond of him. The first day, Shadis had chewed him out and yelled some pretty nasty things.

_Good name for a retard!_

It had always been irritating that Armin was so smart. You were not stupid but not a genius either. It was like he didn't even try. Hands down, Armin was going to receive the best written score for the overall 104th Trainee Corps. He was also a pipsqueak. The second shortest guy and shorter than the majority of the girls. You even mistook him for Christa at times (although you were definitely not the first). Armin was almost like a bad itch; the only way to handle it was to make it go away. It baffled you that he wasn't one of the many people on the wagon out of there the first day.

At the same time, there was soft part of your heart for him. You hadn't seen so irritated with his presence when you had heard where he was from. _Zhiganshina_. The world still sent shivered down your spine. The thought that someone that appeared so weak and endured and survived that tragedy definitely made you rethink your opinion. Armin, unknowingly, had earned your respect. You couldn't imagine a life without your family or having to bear the thought that they were eaten by humanity's greatest enemy. It would've been a challenge to function each and every day. He had emotional strength and that was something you couldn't criticize.

"W-well, it's still partially my fault so I feel obligated t-to help," Armin insisted.

"But we're not even friends and this is the first time we've ever spoken."

Armin's blue eyes studied the wooden paneling of the wall as his blush deepened. "I-I know."

"Thanks for worry about my but please don't. Honestly, I'm fine."

The blonde soldier looked as if he had something else to say but bit his tongue, not wanting to contradict you. "A-Alright, but I'll check on you tomorrow. Make sure you eat to keep up your strength or it'll take longer for you to heal." He began for the door, his boots creaking against the old floorboards. Before exiting, Armin quickly turned to face you. "O-okay?"

"Fine."

Seeming satisfied, Armin nodded his head and proceeded out. At the same time, the girls began pouring into the cabin, some raising eyebrows as he passed. Christa ran over to your bedside, shooting a million and one questions concerning your health; how were you, did your head hurt, why were you sweaty, do you have a fever, do you need help eating? There wasn't enough oxygen in the cabin to supply the amount of answers to Christa's rapid fire questions.

"What was Armin doing in here?" Mina inquired, crossing to her side of the bunk. Since yours was side-by-side with hers, she had to climb over your perspiring body.

"Nothing, really. He brought me dinner and apologized for this afternoon."

"Why? You knocked him over," Sasha said, stealing the load of bread on your tray.

"That's what I said but he insisted that he had an obligation towards my health." You quickly glanced at Mikasa to see if you had offended her in anyway by speaking of her friend. She seemed busy with the task of readying for bed. You didn't want to be on her bad side or have her reporting to Armin any mean things that could possibly slip from your mouth.

"It was nice of him to bring your dinner," Christa offered to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah . . ."

Looking back at the mush, the corners of your mouth turned down. It looked more unappetizing by the second. And yet . . .

Leaning over, you grabbed the tray and set it in your lap, grabbing the spoon, regretting your decision. Sure, you had promised Armin that you would eat a little dinner but you hadn't actually meant it. It was only said to make him leave, put his nerves at ease. He had seemed so sincerely concerned too . . .

_I'm eating this because if he really is checking on me tomorrow, he'll see I lied and it'll make him stress even more. I don't to give that kid gray hairs_, you thought.

After a few bites, you had to set the tray down. The gruel substance was upsetting your stomach which obviously wasn't helping your condition. Lying on your side, you listened to the idle chit chat of the other girls which was usually the sound that lulled you to sleep. There was the occasional interesting gossip but none tonight. Only the remains of training that day and who they'd spar with tomorrow. You closed your eyes and willed the fever to lift. It was still burning hot, even with the blankest still kicked off out at the end. Exhaustion took over, even after the long period of rest. You could feel the constant hum of your brain settle down. The thoughts slowly dissipated as sleep drew closer. You were almost there until something occurred to you; Armin had said that you dinner would've been cold if the girls had brought it. If that was the case, why did the girls finish almost immediately after Armin came?


	2. Chapter 2

In Sickness and Health

Armin x Reader

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama and not myself. I don't own any of the characters. **

Day 1

The fever hadn't receded the next morning. In fact, your temperature had risen and it was almost impossible to move your limbs. The bump along your hairline had turned into a nasty purple knot that also buzzed with heated aggravation. You groaned in pain as your body ached. You would have given anything to be back in your yesterday state. The dizziness and fatigue was welcoming

A few of the girls had come about to worry and took care of you best as they could. They changed you out of your sweaty clothes, got you more water, and tried to keep the rag cold for your face. Hat day, you were too ill to complain about their pity treatment towards you. There wasn't even enough energy in you to grudgingly say thank you. It was pathetic. What hurt even more was watching the other soldiers parade out of the room in uniform, well and able to complete training. You attempted to roll out of bed a few times but instantly regretted it each time. The motions sent biting stings across your bod with each trail. You were stuck in bed, by yourself, with nothing to do. There was too much aching to sleep but not enough energy to move. The fever had created a personal hell for you and made sure you were deeply enveloped in its claws.

Maybe several hours had passed but through the light that streamed into the cabin, you could tell the sun was high in the sky and possibly passing into noon. Nothing had come across you but your thoughts and the occasional running group that passed near the cabin. The sounds of boots hitting the ground were your sole company. Another group was coming near. You lay, curled on your side with bleary eyes, ears wide open when the door creaked open again. Just as promised, Armin stood in front of you for a checkup.

He was panting, chest heaving with each breath. The perspiration made his block locks stick to the sides of his face. Those intense blue eyes fell upon you, full of concern and worry. As soon as the realization that your conditions had worsened tenfold, Armin dropped to your side, dabbing the rag on your forehead.

"_, your fever! Y-you need water!" Panicked, Armin scrambled for a cup. Finding a previous one, he brought it to your lips, gently pouring the water into your throat. It only momentarily cooled your insides but you were still in misery. "And your bump!"

Armin delicately pressed the rag to the knot and agony instantly blistered. A long, painful moan issued itself from your mouth. Armin immediately withdrew his hand and panicked even worse.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I only wanted to check on you."

You nodded your head in a feeble attempt to show understanding. The thought had dawned on you that Armin was skipping training to see you and continually wanted to take care of you. It was . . . sweet. Secretly, you also wanted someone's company as you lay in bed, suffering.

"M-Maybe I should ho. There's not much I can do."

Armin stood but your hand reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket. He looked surprised as you meekly tugged him back.

"Don't go," you mumbled. Every bone and muscle in your body ached and urged you not to act, but you heart also didn't want Armin to leave.

"Oh? A-Are you sure?" he asked in utter shock. A light brush sprang to his cheeks.

"Mmhm."

He took a seat at the foot of your bunk and twiddled his thumbs awkwardly. "Is there anything I can, uhm, do for you?"

You thought for a few minutes. You enjoyed Armin's sole company but how boring and awkward would it have been for him? There definitely wasn't a conversing mood about in the room. No, you were ready to listen and you wanted to listen to Armin's voice.

"Story?" you suggested.

"You want to hear a story?" he repeated unsurely. Nodding your head, Armin rummaged through his brain for your entertainment. "Well, when I was younger and I still lived with my grandfather, he would tell me these stories called fairy tales to help me go to sleep. They . . . they were incredible. There were mystical creatures like dragons, evil witches, brave knights, and beautiful princesses like yo- . . . I mean . . ." Arming turned redder and avoided your gaze.

_Did he call me beautiful? _you asked yourself, also going pink in the cheeks.

Armin cleared his throat and continued on. "A-Anyway, one of my favorites is _The Little Mermaid_ because it takes place in the ocean."

"Ocean?"

"It's like a giant lake with salty water. I read a book once that said three fourths of the world is covered by it."

You raised your eyebrows in amazement. You had never left Wall Rose let alone dreamed of something so massive covering the rest of the world.

"The ocean's not even the best part of the story. The girl it's about, Ariel, she's a mermaid. From her waist up, she's human but waist down; it's a long green fish tail. Ariel was supposed to be the prettiest mermaid in the entire ocean and was the youngest daughter of King Triton, who ruled the mer-people . . ."

You noticed the sparkle of excitement that had appeared in Armin's eyes. He looked so happy and had passion as he said each word. You hung onto all of it, fantastical ideas of magic and adventure floating about your brain. Something about his Armin's voice also put you to ease. Maybe it was his tone or the way each word rolled clearly off his tongue, but the fever didn't seem to bur as much and your limbs relaxed.

As the hours ticked by, more fairy tales filled your ears. Ariel's story had ended happily ever after with her human legs and married to Prince Eric. Armin also told about Aladdin and the genie, Cinderella, Hansel and Gretel, and your new personal favorite; Beauty and the Beast. The characters had enchanted you and how the Beast learned to love. Evening was approaching before the both of you knew it. You could hear the other soldier retreating to their cabins to change for dinner. Armin stood, almost looking disappointed.

"I guess I should get going," he said. "Mikasa told me that she would bring your dinner today."

"Thanks for coming," you managed to say. Your eyes were swimming with images of the stories.

"I'll be back again tomorrow. That is, if it's okay with you?" Armin had a hopeful glint in his eyes which almost made you smile.

"Of course."

Armin grinned and waved farewell. You curled into a ball as your heart sank. You felt genuinely sad that he had left and anticipated the next visit. The situation seemed a little ridiculous considering yesterday you wanted nothing to do with Armin and now you were almost giddy thinking about him. He had definitely wooed you with the fairy tales and you wanted to hear more. Either way, the day had been well spent for not training but as always, something bit at the back of your mind.

_Did Armin really skip training today to see me? And does he really think I'm beautiful like a princess? _


	3. Chapter 3

In Sickness and Health

Armin x Reader

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama and not myself. I don't own any of the characters. **

Day 2

To your slight delight and major discomfort, you did not recover the next day. The fever had gone down but, oh boy, had it dropped. You were nestled under your blankets and a few that had been stolen from Mina the night of. Your body shivered, feeling like icicles were cutting through your clothes and to your raw skin. A fever had never fallen upon you before. Was this supposed to happen? The aggravation of your limbs had faded but you couldn't quite tell which was better; the burning or freezing nerves?

Just as promised, Mikasa had brought dinner and surprisingly a bowl of tasteless oatmeal that morning. She had walked away before you manage a 'thank you', only saying that Armin had asked her to. Your stomach growled from the lack of meals (since you only took two bites of yesterday's dinner) but it was too cold to move. You needed those blankets and the warmth they provided. Thoughts were even difficult to process.

_Cold. So cold_, you thought repeatedly.

Impatiently, you waited for Armin's return. The time seemed to pass by so excruciatingly slow compared to yesterday. You yearned to hear more stories, be cradled into bliss by the sound of his voice. His shy regard and sweet smile only made you adore him more. If you hadn't known any better, you would say that you had developed a crush on Armin.

The hopeful side of you felt great admiration towards the blonde boy. It was charming how he was willing to spend his entire day with a sick person as opposed to training. Armin had also said that you were beautiful like a princess. The way he blushed, those rosy cheeks, even made you grin. Armin was adorable to say the least. You just wanted to kiss him!

The negative or more realistic side of you nagged about these feelings. You were training to be a soldier, not a matchmaker. It was a dangerous field of work you were going into and there was no room for love. You had no close friends and few acquaintances. This kept your mind focused and cleared. What will having a lover do for you? This wasn't a time for gushy, lovey-dovey feelings. In fact, you were supposed to harden those! Lock them away and pretend they didn't exist. It wasn't the ideal way to live life but it was the road you had to take in order to join the Survey Corps. Caring would get you killed.

These thoughts left you with serious confliction. What were you supposed to do? It was easier said than done to ignore the new feelings that had blossomed for Armin. At the same time, these feelings had happened so fast. It could have just been puppy love, right?

_I don't know but it's cold. Freezing, _you thought, wrapping the blankets tighter around you.

The turmoil inside your heart continued until Armin came through the door again. The troubles seemed to have melted away at the sight of his vibrant blue eyes and made your heart swell with joy. This time, Armin wasn't panting or showing any signs of physical exertion. He was calm and strode over to the bed with a grin tugging at his lips.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked brightly.

"Cold." You shivered under the blankets which automatically sent him into worry mode.

"Hm." Armin sat on the bed and placed a hand on your forehead. "The fever has definitely gone down but you're still burning up."

"Freezing," you insisted.

"I'm sure that your body's a little confused with the fever cooling down, but you should be fine by tomorrow." Armin almost sounded a little rueful but still smiled reassuringly. Admittedly, you didn't want him to stop taking care of you but training cake first. It certainly didn't feel like that at the moment.

"I see Mikasa brought your breakfast," Armin suddenly said changing the subject. "You didn't want to eat?"

Shaking your head you mumbled, "Want to but . . ."

"Oh, I see. You ned help. That's okay." Armin grabbed the bowl of oatmeal and spoon from the tray that had been set near the bed.

Normally, you would have complained for the overall treatment of being babied, especially being spoon fed but somehow, it was okay when Armin did it. Never being one of those taken-care-of girls, you had made a point to everyone that you were independent and intended to stay so. You needed no man, woman, or anything to lean on. Ever since you were little, the importance of self-dependence and confidence had been placed at the top of your values. A woman who could herself and others was the strongest kind. It was a sturdy motto that kept you going; fighting best you could each and every day. Yet, as Armin lifted the spoon of oatmeal to your lips, there was a sense of relaxation and comfort that had settled over you. There was delight and enjoyment to be taken in that moment. This was something that you had never felt and, although your negative side protested every second, your heart swelled with happiness.

"Oops. I dropped a little oatmeal on you," Armin said, taking the spoon and scooping the misguided food from the corner of your mouth. "Wow. I guess you were hungry. It's almost hone." He tipped the bowl for you to peer in and in fact, there were only a few spoonfuls left. The hunger had mostly subdued and it didn't feel like your stomach was trying to claw itself out anymore.

When the bowl was empty, Armin set it out of the way and began brushing pieces of stray hair behind your ear. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Still freezing," you shivered.

"I can get extra blankets," Armin offered, getting ready to hop to the task.

"No," you said, your heart skipping a beat, thinking about what your next statement would be. "Can we . . . cuddle?"

Armin turned beet red and began stumbling over his words. "Wh-what?! I-I'm not even supposed to be in here. I'm sorry, I can't. I-I just can't."

"Please?" you begged, flashing your best puppy dog eyes.

"What if w-we get caught?" he asked frightfully.

"So?"

This was so unlike you. The rules were still important to uphold whether you liked them or not. They were put there for a reason, right? Perhaps the only person who worshipped the rules more than you was Armin. But at that moment, you wanted nothing then for him to hold you. You wanted to feel his arms wrap around you and protect you from harm. For those intense blue eyes to be focused on you and you alone, his finger to caress your skin, those soft pink lips to be on yours. Every part of your body ached for Armin and wanted him now.

"I don't want to get either of us in trouble . . ."

"Only for a bit," you promised. The feeling that pulled at your heart wanted him to hold you forever.

Glancing back and forth from the door to you, Armin eventually gave in to your coaxing and climbed into the bunk and under the blankets. He shimmied his boots off as his arms wrapped around your waist. The warmth Armin emitted was greater than what the blankets had been providing you with all day. You turned so you were facing him and had your face buried in his chest. Your legs became intertwined with his and you grasped a small fistful of his shirt so you could hold on to him.

"O-Oh. Are you comfortable?" Armin inquired shyly.

You nodded, taking in his smell and rapid heartbeat. You could feel the heat of his blush as his cheek pressed into the top of your head. A content sigh escaped your lips. It was cute how nervous Armin was. You could hear his heart thumping but he was still so warm and welcoming. The warmth from his hands along, around your waist, filled your body with energy. You wanted to feel like you belonged to him and that he belonged to you. That you were supposed to be together.

"I'm warm," you said happily into Armin's chest.

"That's good." One of Armin's hands moved to your forehead and parted your hair. "H-How's the bump? Does it still hurt?" He gingerly touched it and your grip on his shirt momentarily tightened.

"Lil' bit," you replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to hurt you."

You shook you head, biting your lip and thinking about the next bold date. "Arl- . . . Armin?"

"Yes?"

"I think I still have some oatmeal on me. Can you check?"

Armin sat up a bit, honestly searching for something on your lips. "But I don't . . ."

You rose to face level with him which made the boy freeze in the middle of his sentence, especially since you were nose to nose. The blankets fell to your waist and goose bumps ran up and down your arms. The prickling feeling of the sudden lack of heat was tossed into the wind. Here, in this moment, being so close to this boy made your heart thump uncontrollably.

Armin gulped nervously but didn't retract. "Y-You, ah . . . you have nice lips."

"Hm? Really?"

"A-And pretty eyes."

"Armin . . ."

"Yes?"

The corner of your mouth turned up, almost in a smirking fashion. "Are you stalling?"

"St-stalling? Stalling f-for what?"

Leaning in, you pressed your lips into his and closed your eyes, savoring the moment. Armin let out a whimper; a mix of surprise and pleasure. One of his hands crept to your face, delicately cupping one of your cheeks and began moving his lips in synchronization with yours. This was the moment you had been waiting for. Both of you, passion driven to have each other and be together. And the touching. Oh God, how you wanted Armin's hands to just explore your body. You burned with desire to have the feel of his soft skin to connect with yours.

You parted yours lips to momentarily breathe but Armin took this as an invitation. He parted his lips as well, slipping his tongue inside your mouth. You released a sensuous moan in response. Armin brought his other hand to tilt your head up to him for better access. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, lacing your fingers through the silky blonde hair. This caused an imbalance and the both of you fell back with him on top. There was a brief period of hurried breaths and Armin readjusting himself for more action. His body was pressed tight against yours. You could feel the crazy beat of his heart and the excitement that had sprung in his pants. He was beginning to invade you and it was okay. You were willing to be dominated just so long as he pleased you.

Armin's hands wandered down to your waist, his fingers grasping at the expose skin from your shirt that had begun to ride up. Your tongues clashed, drawing patterns of love upon each other. The hymns of passion purred their way through both of your mouths, only to spur each other on more. The distance between you two closed and the both of you tried to indulge in each other's presence as much as possible. The hot clashing of lips seemed to grow fiercer as did the boldness of its participants. Armin led a scorching trail of kisses to your neck and began a combination of sucking and licking. Your hands slid to his chest, clutching the shirt material and turning the intensity higher by producing orgasmic noises. The passion heightened in Armin's pants, pressing against your thigh. It turned you on even more. That was when you decided that you wanted him whole-heartedly. The desire drove your heart to pound at new levels. Your body ached to have him inside you just as much as against.

"Oh, Armin," you moaned as he attacked the spot where your neck met your collar bone. Your toes curled in pleasure and the grip on his shirt tightened. You felt him smile in your neck. His hands slid further up your body to your mid-torso, below just below the breasts.

Armin's excitement pressed further inward on you, stimulating more wants and driving you to the brink of insanity. You wanted him so bad. No, you needed him. You had to have him. Your hands began to unbutton his shirt as he reached the final stop under yours. Armin tenderly grasped your breasts and ran his thumb over the nipples, hardening the sensitive flesh.

"Oh, my God!" you gasped with hot, shaky breaths. Your nerves and sense of anything were completely frizzled. All you could think about was Armin. He was bursting at the seams of your brain until you subconsciously moaned his name. No other thoughts would process, nor could you fathom to think of anything else.

"Do you . . . do you like it when I do this?" Armin questioned as he squeezed and massaged your breasts.

"Uh huh," you replied breathlessly.

"What if I do this?"

One of his hands brushed down your side to your thigh, the pads of fingers leaving a trail of tingling sensations on your nerves. You inhaled sharply as those fingertips gently traveled across your groin area.

"Keep touching," you demanded. Your own hands went back to work with Armin's shirt. He began pushing yours up as he continued to assault your neck.

When his shirt was completely unbuttoned, your touch wandered down to Armin's pants. His manhood was fully awake and throbbing against your inner thigh. Your curious hand grabbed the bulge, making him grunt and lift your body.

"H-Hey now," she stuttered, breathless as well.

"It's okay," you promised as you intruded past the waistband of the pants. "You can trust me."

Armin gasped then but his lip as you wrapped your hands around his stiffening length. Armin's face had never been so bed before but it was colored with sensual pleasure. You could feel him twitch in your hold which made the experience all the better. You yourself were throbbing on the inside and it grew more intense by the second.

"Oh, wow, you're so hard," you chuckled lustfully. Armin whimpered, helpless in your hands. You drew that hardness from the confines of the fabric and made him squirm.

"W-Wait a second . . ." His voice was meek and wavered. It was almost comical how only seconds ago you were bending to his whims and now, you were on top.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" you teased. Your hand began to move up and down in a jerking motion, starting slow at first.

"I don't . . . I don't think we should do this." Armin gripped the bed sheets for support. "Someone could catch us."

"You're worrying too much."

You leaned forward and placed your lips on his. Mouths began to move again. Armin's whimpers transitioned into hungry moans but he wasn't as passionate as before. You sped up the motion of your hand around him. He completely parted from your lips and threw his head back.

"St-stop. I can't." Armin grabbed your wrist and removed your hand from him.

You sat up and scooted back to the pillows, suddenly alarmed by his tone. "Is something wrong? Did . . . _I _do something wrong?"

"No, no." Armin stood, fixing his pants and buttoning up his shirt. "I'm sorry. I just would hate if I got you in trouble if someone caught us. A-And you're sick. You need your rest."

Your heart sank as he began to put his boots back on. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"It's my fault really."

"No, I shouldn't have coaxed you if you didn't want to . . ."

Armin stood and said without looking at you, "I should go. Try to get more sleep and make sure you eat your diner." then left.

You turned, rolling yourself in the blankets and hugged a pillow to your chest, choking down sadness.

_Cold_, you thought. _So cold and lonely_.


	4. Chapter 4

In Sickness and Health

Armin x Reader

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama and not myself. I don't own any of the characters. **

Day 3

Your body was up and function one hundred percent. The other girls assured you that the fever had dropped and the knot on your hairline had gone down to an ugly, purple bruise. The first thought that popped into your head was showering. You could smell yourself which undoubtedly meant everyone else could too. Christa had insisted that you skip the shower and spend your last day of rest totally bedridden. Since you could walk around with support and was complete able, you had to object her idea. Christa instead settled for waiting outside the showers for you, in case you spontaneously grew lame or fainted.

It almost took force to convince her that you could walk back to the barracks by yourself. You didn't want her to be any later for breakfast than she already was. Besides, you wanted some time to analyze yesterday's events. With the towel around your beck and hair still wet, you plopped down on your bunk.

_Was it me? _you asked.

Armin had seemed so adamant about leaving or how wrong everything was. He wasn't supposed to be there, both or you could've been caught, it was him and not you, etc. You were so ready to commit yourself to him with your heart and body. In those moments, everything in your body craved for Armin. He filled your head with images, your nerves with his touch, and your nostrils with his scent. He was all consuming; all you could wrap your head around. Yet, you might have ruined your chance with him.

_Was it something I said? _

Armin had said all the right things, even if he hadn't been trying. All the shyness and lack of confidence showed that he genuinely cared for your health. It was sweet and compelling and only made you yearn for him more. You had been rude and demanding. He did everything you asked and what did he get in return? An attitude and single thank you.

_Was it something I did? _

Armin had been so warm and welcoming. When his arms had been around you, an instant sense of security was placed around you. The beat of his heart was so steady and strong that you could've listened to it forever. Remembering how his fingers embraced your skin, especially the breasts, sent pleasant shivers down your spine. His lips had been soft and firm against yours. His kisses made happiness blossom inside you.

You ran your thumb over your lower lip as you remembered. Armin was definitely beyond comparison to all the other boys. He had given you so much but what was returned to him? Practically nothing. You had come on to him and maybe he hadn't liked it. What if Armin had only gone along with it to please you? Or maybe he felt sorry that you were ill.

_I need to know if it was me_, you finalized.

The next time you saw Armin, you were going to confront and apologize to him. Hopefully he would understand that impulses happen. You had been feeling cold and lonely and only wanted companionship. There was no fault on his behalf and it was purely your rash decisions. Armin seemed like an empathetic person. He would get it and your relationship could continue on as friends.

_Friends_.

Why did the word sound so hollow and unattractive? The 104th Trainee Corps was no place to develop romantic relationships. It was hardly a pace to offer friendship. The realistic side of you wanted to scream and smack that stupid, starry-eyed dreamer inside of you senseless, but reality was losing the fight. These feeling for Armin kept bubbling up to the surface and couldn't be ignored.

After a year of training and two previous years of personal studying, your whole façade of toughness crumbled in a matter of two days. You wanted to get mad and frustrated, deny these emotions but you couldn't. You just couldn't. Maybe it was inevitable for these feelings to happen whether it was with Armin or not. You tried so hard not to show extreme compassion because in a world like this, it was a fast way to death.

The explosion of emotions drove you crazy enough to start pacing the room. How was it even possible for something like this to occur so quickly? You certainly did not believe in love at first sight and Armin was anything but. The situation was completely illogical and screwing with your senses. So many questions bounced about you head, yet at the same time, you could subconsciously answer all the whys.

Armin was a kind person to begin with and he brought that kindness everywhere. He had gone out of his way to deliver your dinner and make sure you were okay. He skipped two days of training to check on you and keep up the entertainment. The fairy tales he had told were obviously near and dear to his heart and he had shared them with you, had expanded your imagination. He kissed you so sweet and passionately. Never had you opened yourself to someone like that. Armin was your first; first friend, first kiss, and first love.

Would he feel the same way? The horrid question that you had never imagined asking yourself. As girl and ridiculous as you found the question, it started eating away at you. Each excruciating moment that ticked by, your brain consumed itself with insanity until you could take no more. You threw your towel on the floor and marched over to the door.

_I'll just go find Armin and tell him exactly how I feel whether he likes it or not! _you proclaimed in your head.

With a hand on the door and drunk on confidence, you were filled with determination. It felt like nothing could stop you! At least it seemed that way until the door swung open and came face to face with the man himself; Armin Arlert.

The bravado drained entirely from your body and you felt your face get heated. The thought that the whole ordeal was easier said than done popped into your mind. A long string of curses appeared in your head and you flung them at yourself. Gulping, you sidestepped and mumbled an apology as Armin entered the room. He adorned a rosy blush and nodded in acknowledge. An awkward silence filled the room to a stifling measurement.

"Erm . . ." Armin shuffled his feet and analyzed all other parts of the surrounding area but you. "How are you feeling?"

"Great. Thanks for, uh, asking," you responded.

More silence.

Armin opened his mouth a few times to say something but quickly shut it attendants. You tried to find your voice but it seemed to have crawled down your throat and played your heart like a drum. Your palms became clammy but fingernails still dug into them. Why? Why was it so hard to speak? You had encountered Armin plenty of times before and thought nothing of it. When it seemed to matter most, why did your voice have to fail you?

_Stop that right now, you scolded yourself. You're a trained soldier and fighter, When you set your mind to it, you can do whatever you want. _

"Armin," you started with a shaky voice, "I want to talk about what happened yesterday."

He nodded. "So do I."

"First, I want to thank you for taking such wonderful care of me. I know that tending to a sick person isn't the ideal way to pass time but you still sat by my side and kept me company."

"I-It was nothing," Armin said modestly as his feet shuffled and blush deepened.

"Those fairy tales you told me, that was probably one of the best moments of my life. It's honestly amazing how much energy you put into those stories. They were a definite highlight. And about yesterday . . . I shouldn't have made you do anything you weren't comfortable with. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"_, I don't . . ."

"I was completely inappropriate and if you feel uncomfortable with me, I understand," you continued, feeling the boldness well inside your chest. "I couldn't help it. I mean . . . I guess I've grown attracted to you is what I'm trying to say." You peered up at Armin for a reaction and what you were met with was a complete surprise.

"I-I'm glad. Glad that you feel that way because I-I like you too." His shy grin made your heart melt and you wanted to go down with it. "Yesterday, I didn't want to stop kissing you. I . . . I got scared and I had to stop. I've . . . well, I've never been with someone before." Armin looked down to the ground like he was embarrassed.

"I haven't either," you offered to make him feel better. The red on your cheeks climbed to your ears when you realized how personal that was. "But I, uh, doubt anyone else here has, you know."

Armin's tender giggles softened your heart and lighten up the mood. The awkwardness was beginning to melt away and you even smiled a little bit.

"I'm sorry. It had nothing to do with you. So please, don't blame yourself." He had begun to shuffle his feet forward, slowly drawing closer to you. You took several steps yourself to close the distance between you two.

Both of your hearts thumped at crazy rates. Your bodies were so adjacent that Armin's warm breath tickled your skin. There was a swift pause; taking in each other's being, forgetting yesterday, and accepting what was about to happen.

"M-May I?" Armin inquired. That look in your eyes said it all.

He gently tucked some wet hair behind your ear before planting a kiss on your lips. Sliding his arms around your waist, you did the same for his, closing your eyes. Those marvelous pearl pink lips began to move with yours, putting up the starting point for passion. It wasn't before long tongues began connecting and muffled moans escaped you lip locked couple. As Armin went for you neck, you had to hesitate.

"Wait."

He pulled up breathless with curiosity in his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"You're doing everything right to me but I still haven't been able to repay you for it."

"What do you . . . ?"

Kneeling down, you began to unzip Armin's pants and ease them to his ankles.

"H-Hey," he fumbled nervously, "you c-can't . . . !"

He was cut off when you put the tip of his cock in your mouth. Your hands were holding at the base for control. You felt Armin awaken a bit in your mouth as you pushed it further inside your mouth. Starting slow, you secured your teeth from scraping against the skin. Your tongue was put to work moistening other areas your mouth might have missed.

"W-We need to be c-careful," Armin struggled to say through his whimpers of inclination. "We can't l-let . . . anyone . . . catch us." He heaved a great cry defining his height of pleasure.

With the hardening erection in your mouth, it seemed to progress further as you made smacking noises against his manhood. You were turned on yourself, having Armin your mouth and seeing the way he was biting his lip. His face had gone red again in a sensual manner. With everyone sound he emitted you could feel the vibration on your lips. One of his hands had grasped your hair and lightly tugged on it.

"Y-You look amazing. Down on your knees like that . . . ah!" Armin sounded winded and each word took force to distinguish from the other grunts and groans.

You had to pull back and gulp breaths of air but you didn't slack on your part. Your hands stroked, back and forth, at a relentless pace. Looking up, you saw the blonde boy's chest heaving and breath escaping between parted lips. His skin was to the touch but he felt so good. He _tasted _good as well.

"You're s-so talented. A-Are you sure you've never done this before?"

You smiled, letting the tip of the cock protrude past your lips, giving special care. The soft, succulent skin seemed to welcome the presence of your tongue, licking and teasing with an innocent gaze as you peered up at Armin. He was panting and was reaching his climax as each second ticked by.

"H-How are you so good?" he questioned breathlessly. "Oh, God."

Running your tongue along the side of his cock, you picked the pace of sucking up. Your lips and neck worked double time, trying to give the blonde boy the pleasurable experience you had encountered the day before. Your guess was that you were succeeding due to the increased amount of moans Armin produced and their hurried rhythm.

"I-If you keep that up I'm going t-to c-ah!"

The sudden twitch and arch in Armin's lower abdomen showed that he was ready to go. You were prepared for it; throat opened and mouth wide.

"S-so clos-!"

And with one long, exasperated yet pleased cry, Armin's hips lurched forward and he released everything in your mouth. You closed your eyes, feeling the warm and thick substance slide down your throat. It was cream, the texture feeling so smooth on your tongue. Most of all, the flavor was sweet and easy for you to digest. After Armin was done and you finished your 'meal', you pulled away. A thread linked between your lower lip and the tip of the cock. Was it saliva or cum? Either way, you licked your lips and stood face level with Armin. He was still red and had a lack of breath, but was on the road to recovery.

"Wow . . ." was his first word as he began to pull up his pants. "You're, ah . . . you're pretty amazing."

"Yeah, you said," you replied with a knowing smile. Armin's face (which had begun its descent to regular) turned ruby red.

"You missed a spot." He pointed to the corner of your mouth where you had indeed missed a small collecting spot of cum. You wiped it with your fingers then sucked it off your fingers.

"It tastes sweet, you know," you said with that content smile of yours.

"S-sweet?" Armin looked baffled. "I-I don't, ahm . . ."

"Don't worry about it."

"So . . . does this compensate for yesterday?" His eyes shifted about afraid he had been too blunt about the question.

"Of course, but I'll be expecting more of these visits," you answered with an excited glint in your eyes.

"Huh?"

"Well, that is, if it's okay with you."

"Y-Yeah." Armin looked down to the floor with the smallest of grins. "I wouldn't mind at all. I'm just really glad that you like me too. You're just so charming."

"Mm." You were getting slightly embarrassed but it was the giddy kind. "You better hurry back to training before they notice you're gone. I'm sure Eren and Mikasa know."

"Yeah . . ." Looking practically back to normal, Armin proceeded to the door but not before you got your final words.

"Armin?"

His bright blue eyes fell on you, completely attentive.

"Thanks for looking after me. It was truly a pleasure having you as my nurse."

Catching the playfulness in your voice, Armin's grin turned into a complete smile and he left.

Despite all your self-preaching, you were satisfied with your morning. It felt great to love (and you were sure Armin could agree) and you were ready to devote yourself to him. He made you happy and who could live in this world without happiness?

**END**

**A/N: Hey! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought about the story! Some smutty stuff with Armin :3 I have another story that I want to post soon that will definitely be much longer! If you want to read it now, you can go to my deviantART. Yeah, so, thanks for making it this far! Have a nice day. **

** art/S-O-S-AU-Jean-x-Reader-x-Marco-Introduction-436268571**


End file.
